


A Little Change

by solangelams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale POV, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ineffable Wives, Love Confessions, changing form, genderbent, im a lesbian can you tell, ineffable husbands, moving in, soft, they’re in love, this is an angst free zone thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelams/pseuds/solangelams
Summary: Crowley continued on, picking up the conversation. “So, what kind of change are you thinking of? I do hope you aren’t planning on changing too much, I have grown a little bit attached to your appearance.” He shrugged in what Aziraphale knew was a fake-nonchalant manner, and Aziraphale smiled warmly.“Oh, don’t worry about that, I was thinking more along the lines of changing my sex!” Aziraphale delivered cheerfully.ORAziraphale wants to make a little change and Crowley is completely on board with it!!Ineffable wives being gay because there is not enough blessed genderbent content and I’m here to provide,





	A Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!!
> 
> Just as a precursor I wanted to say that I in no way, shape, or form mean to invalidate trans identities or insinuate that sex correlates to gender! I simply wrote this as a lighthearted gender swap fic and as Aziraphale and Crowley do not assign as male nor female in the first place it isn’t intended to be seen as them being trans or anything like that!

Aziraphale carefully reached over to the coffee table beside him and retrieved his bookmark, slotting it between the pages of the book he was reading. He then placed the volume down and turned in his seat to face the demon currently lounging upside down on his couch. 

“Crowley, I’ve been thinking-“ Aziraphale began, clearing his throat a little in his always proper manner. 

“Careful, I heard that could be dangerous.” Crowley drawled from his sprawled out position, lowering his mobile phone slightly, and grinning at the angel over the top of it. 

Aziraphale gave him a small smile before continuing on. “Well, yes, as I was saying, I’ve been thinking recently and I think I might want to change my physical form.” 

This really peaked Crowley’s interest as he swung his legs off the top of the couch and righted himself quite quickly, leaning forward onto his knees and looking at Aziraphale incredulously. Aziraphale supposed that reaction was justified, seeing as in the whole 6,000 years the two had known one another he had never really changed his appearance, at least not drastically. He always kept his hair cut short, always wore the same muted shades of tan and beige and blue and obviously his face and body didn’t really change. 

“What prompted this? Did that prick Gabriel say something to you because I swear, Angel I will kill him!” Crowley’s intrigued body language changed suddenly, and he tensed in his seat. “Don’t you dare change yourself because he said some snide fucking remark about your form-“ 

“Dear,” Aziraphale said placatingly. “Dear, I promise it was nothing the Archangel said. I honestly couldn’t care less what he thinks of me now that I don’t have to associate with him, and what he did say to me was rather rude, and rather un-angelic if I do say so myself! But, that’s besides the point. I’ve just been thinking about how you’ve changed over the millennium and I realised how unadventurous I’ve been.”

Crowley, back to looking thoroughly surprised nodded a little. “Yeah, I s’pose. But I like how you look, angel.”

Aziraphale flushed slightly at this, not even bothering to internally chew out his flesh form for betraying him so easily. After the apoca-wasn’t and the whole exile from Heaven and Hell business he found himself around Crowley near constantly, and was absolutely delighted by it. The millennium of tip-toeing around one another, terrified of being noticed by their respective head offices put a strain on them both that wasn’t fully understood until it was suddenly gone. 

The pure joy Aziraphale feels whenever he sees Crowley doing even the most mundane things around his store and flat is a clear indicator to just how much he needed to be around his counterpart. He often wondered if it were even possible to miss something you had never had, and if it was, he had most certainly missed the constant close proximity to Crowley. How things were now, with Crowley staying at his flat almost every night, only disappearing to do whatever it is he does to those poor plants, was perfect to Aziraphale. 

Well, almost perfect. There was still the pressing issue of being madly, irrevocably, unendingly in love with the demon. And, he supposed, his newly discovered boredom with his corporeal form, though that is quite easily remedied. His last thought brought him back to the discussion at hand, and he pretended not to see the small smile charged with amusement that adorned Crowley’s lips. 

Crowley continued on, picking up the conversation. “So, what kind of change are you thinking of? I do hope you aren’t planning on changing too much, I have grown a little bit attached to your appearance.” He shrugged in what Aziraphale knew was a fake-nonchalant manner, and Aziraphale smiled warmly. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I was thinking more along the lines of changing my sex!” Aziraphale delivered cheerfully, quite excited about his new idea. 

“Really?” Crowley’s eyebrows shot up from behind his dark rimmed glasses and he didn’t even attempt to disguise the complete surprise in his tone. 

“Yes!” Aziraphale straightened his collar nervously, he hadn’t thought Crowley would be too surprised, seeing as he was never one for the gender binary himself. “I think it’s time for a little change.”

Crowley’s face split into a Cheshire grin, and he leaned back and slung his long arms over the back of the couch. Right before Aziraphale’s eyes he began to change ever so slightly, hair lengthening, hips widening, chest growing and suddenly he was a she. 

Crowley’s wide smile remained on her face as Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Crowley, that really isn’t necessary.”

“Oh, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was going to do that anyway, your announcement didn’t have any affect or impact on my decision whatsoever.” The demon shifted a bit, getting used to the change and Aziraphale could feel the amusement in her serpentine eyes. 

The angel sighed a little, failing at keeping his fondness out of his face and stood up. He stretched slightly as a result of having been seated for the past few hours and began making his way to his bathroom. He could hear Crowley’s footsteps behind him and allowed himself a small smirk at the demon. 

Aziraphale only ever used his bathroom for the occasional bath. He rather enjoyed relaxing into the deliciously warm water with some nice candles and a book. As an ethereal being he didn’t have any need for the bathroom, so the rest of it went largely unused, by him, anyway. (Crowley was a huge shower enthusiast, and often spent hours in there, to the confusion of Aziraphale). Now, Aziraphale placed himself in front of the large ornate mirror hung above the sink. The mirrors edges were golden and detailed, depicting curved roses and hadn’t been changed since the store opening in the 1800s. Aziraphale miracled away the thin layer of dust coating it and set to work scrutinising his reflection. 

“Angel, why are you trying to burn holes in the bloody mirror? You know how to change your form, remember those sideburns?” Crowley asked from the doorway, her voice slightly higher but the tone still very much unchanged. 

Aziraphale huffed, turning over his shoulder to glare at the demon. “Yes, yes I know! And you swore not to mention the sideburns!” His voice rose slightly in indignation. “Anyway, I know how to change, I’m just unsure of how to go about this specific change.” 

Crowley smiled at that, taking a few steps forward off the doorframe to stand next to Aziraphale. In female form the demon was slightly shorter, though still just taller than himself in the intimidating heeled boots she now wore. 

“Why didn’t you just say?” She asked, turning him so she could get a better look. “Look, you just gotta focus on the bits of your body that would be different if you were female. Chest, hips, face shape and the like. And then, you change them!” 

“Dear, it’s awfully straightforward when you say it like that isn’t it? Okay, let me give this a go.” Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, which was not necessary but felt like the right thing to do anyway. 

He started with his hair, willing it to grow until it stopped at the small of his back. Then, he moved to his face, softening his features ever so slightly, imagining his voice a tad higher, narrowing his face just so. Shoulders slimmed, chest grew, but he made sure to leave his stomach alone, just as a proper ‘screw you!’ to Gabriel. 

Once he felt he had everything he opened his eyes, and saw a woman looking back at him. Or, well, he supposed, her. Aziraphale narrowed her eyes, darting them all over her new form, twisting in the mirror to ensure she got everything. Once she was done with her inspection she turned, quite pleased with her efforts, back to Crowley. 

The demon was quiet, which was not all that peculiar, but Aziraphale had expected some kind of comment, most probably sarcastic. What she had not expected was the slightly bewildered smile adorning her best friend’s face and the soft “wow.”

“Wow?” Aziraphale questioned, fiddling self consciously with one of the pleats of her new skirt. She hadn’t gotten rid of her old clothes, she was far too attached to that waistcoat for that, just miracling them away to her closet and bringing into existence some more fitting items. That didn’t stop the new clothes from being just as horrendously outdated as her male suited outfits, however. She was clad in a long pleated skirt, paired with a white button up and soft blue cardigan. The one thing she couldn’t bear to part with was her favourite tartan bow tie, which still resided around her neck. 

Crowley swallowed slightly, attempting to shove her hands into the front pockets of her slightly altered skintight skinny jeans. She cursed softly to herself when only her fingers fit. “Stupid bloody women’s jeans, why did I think making the pockets so small was a good idea?!” Giving up and crossing her arms she finally looked Aziraphale in the eyes. “You look good, angel. New look suits you.” 

Aziraphale positively beamed at the praise, stepping over to the redhead and clutching her arm. “Do you really think so? I quite like it, too. I think it came out quite well!” 

Aziraphale was so very glad that Crowley seemed to like her new form, as she did try quite hard on it and was admittedly slightly nervous about it. She hadn’t done anything like this, well, ever, and it was very strange. She wiggled a bit, like her new corporeal form was a dress that she was putting on for the first time and trying to get to fit just right. Crowley just laughed at her fidgeting. 

“It does feel a bit strange at first, but you get used to it, angel.” The demon reassured, hand twitching slightly from where it was crossed against her chest. 

They meandered back over to the sitting room where they had been before Aziraphale made her announcement, but instead of taking their regular seats again Aziraphale exhaled softly and miracled a floor length mirror into existence against the wall. 

“Crowley, do excuse me but I really am quite satisfied with my work. I know pride is a vice so try not to feel too accomplished about corrupting me. Not that head office really cares anymore anyway.” As she spoke Aziraphale turned in front of the mirror, hands passing over her new clothes and touching her long curling hair. She had half of it pinned elegantly behind her head and the rest cascading down her back, and it really did look quite lovey.

“Oi,” Crowley started from where she was again sprawled over the furniture. “How come when you’re male your hair is a mess, but as soon as you turn female you’re the picture of grace and elegance?” 

Azirphale pinked subtly at that. She had really hoped Crowley wouldn’t notice. 

“Uh, well dear to be perfectly honest.” She cleared her throat. “I may have done some research prior, and I happened across a hairstyle quite similar to this in a magazine and thought it was rather nice.”

Crowley scoffed a little at that. “What kind of bloody magazine? A bridal one?” 

Azirphale blushed properly now, nodding stiffly and refocusing on straightening her skirt pleats in an attempt to avoid Crowley’s gaze. The demon laughed at her reaction, a breathy sort of chuckle that sounded absolutely melodic. 

“Bloody hell, angel. You really did put a lot of thought into this, huh?”

Azirphale nodded again. 

Suddenly Crowley was standing next to her, jacket materialised and already being shrugged on. 

“Let’s go for lunch, shall we?” Crowley, as she often did, didn’t wait for an answer, and was already making her way down the stairs before Aziraphale had the presence of mind to tail after her. 

Aziraphale hesitated slightly at the door, warring over going with her favourite coat or miracling something new and a bit more cohesive with her outfit, before deciding that she never really cared for fashion cohesiveness and why start now? She grabbed her coat and pulled it around herself as she hurried into the crisp London day after the fast paced demon. 

She finally fell into step with Crowley, and if she had needed to breathe, would certainly be panting. They strolled in companionable silence, Crowley looking at who-knows-what behind her completely opaque glasses and Aziraphale admiring the way her small heels clicked on the pavement. Crowley grabbed her arm slightly, pulling her toward a nondescript shopfront. Aziraphale had never noticed it before, but any apprehension melted away as she inhaled and smelt the mouth-watering aroma of Korean barbecue. 

“What’s this, Crowley? We’ve never been here before.” Aziraphale questioned, taking in the worn but cozy décor and surprisingly full tables. 

Crowley shrugged before striding straight over to a table near the corner, flagging down a bustling waiter obviously on his way to the bathrooms. The waiter didn’t even bother to hide his annoyance at being intercepted, so Aziraphale assured him they still needed to make a decision. As the member of the waitstaff hurried to the bathrooms Aziraphale shook her head slightly at the demon’s behaviour, though she wasn’t all that bothered. The waiter had looked rather rude, anyway. 

“I heard about it.” Crowley said suddenly.

“Heard about what, dear?” 

“Here.” Crowley gestured at the room. “This place, had a small advertisement up that I saw driving to yours. Thought it might be good.” 

“Well that’s lovely dear, I do hope it’s good. It would be so convenient with how close to home it is!” Aziraphale beamed, watching Crowley wave over a different, more friendly looking waiter. 

He ordered a wine he hoped would go well with the meal he hadn’t yet decided upon and aged it miraculously in their cellar. He perused the menu while Crowley completely ignored his, Aziraphale always ordered for both of them anyway. 

He finally ordered a plethora of different dishes, his indecision getting the best of him as everything just sounded “So good, Crowley!” They sat in comfortable silence, one of them occasionally speaking about whatever crossed their mind but for the most part, just people watching.

They both loved to observe humans. They were so fascinating, especially to an angel and a demon who are not human themselves but spend their entire lives pretending to be. Watching humans definitely aided them in convincing other’s they are simply eccentric rather than otherworldly. That, and the fact it was just a fun way to pass the time. Aziraphale absentmindedly sent a small blessing for happiness over to a couple on their second date while Crowley ensured both of their meals were slightly wrong but made them too shy to complain. 

When the food arrived Aziraphale gasped in delight, excitedly picking up her cutlery. “Oh! This looks absolutely wonderful, doesn’t it dear?” She directed to Crowley, before diving into the dishes with no hesitation. Crowley twirled her fork between her fingers, deliberating what she wanted to eat and taking her sweet time. Aziraphale noticed this with a fond smile, and knew it was futile. No matter how slow she went or how much time she spent deciding she always finished long before the Aziraphale, largely in part to her desire to savour every mouthful, but also just because the angel enjoyed seeing how long she could take before Crowley got annoyed. 

She let out small noises of delight and approval as she flitted between dishes. She sipped at her wine, made her way through the plates and just enjoyed Crowley’s quiet company.

After a solid while, when Crowley had stopped eating and Aziraphale was almost three quarters of the way through the banquet of food she had ordered a light conversation picked up. 

“So, angel, how are you liking the new form?” Crowley questioned, obviously still unused to it if how she was raking her eyes over Aziraphale was any indication. 

Aziraphale thought for a moment, ceasing eating as she leaned back. She really did like it, her hair was unfamiliar and heavy on her back, but very nice and soft, and this skirt was ever so comfortable. 

“I like it.” She said, pausing before continuing. “I like how I look, and the form feels quite nice, especially after all those years in my male corporation. The change feels very fresh, and very welcome.” A smile made it’s way onto her lips. “And you, my dear, you look quite beautiful in this form as well.” 

Crowley may have flushed at that, but it was hard to tell as the restaurants lights suddenly dimmed with deep purple mood lighting, somehow darkening the whole establishment despite the midday sunlight outside. Aziraphale said nothing, just laughed and turned back to her meal. Her serpent couldn’t fool her, she had known her for 6,000 years too long for that. 

Azirphale finally finished the food, feeling very full and very content. She chattered to the waiter about how good the meal was, and how he must give the chef her compliments as Crowley slid her card over the table. 

The waiter began clearing their table as they made to leave, and he smiled at them. “You ladies have a good day.” 

Aziraphale beamed back. “You too, dear boy!”

As they set out back onto the busy London streets they both started back to Aziraphale’s shop as they so often did, recently. Crowley may as well have moved in with how much time she spent there, and neither of them minded at all. The almost-Armageddon, and Aziraphale’s discorporation had them both very scared of losing the other. It really put into perspective how much they had taken the last 6 millennium of friendship completely for granted, and they had agreed, unspoken, that the best way to avoid that was to live in each other’s pockets. 

This train of thought brought Aziraphale to ask herself why Crowley hadn’t just moved in properly. May as well, with how often she slept on Aziraphale’s couch. And there’s no time like the present, except the angel really did want to sit down in her overstuffed armchair with a cup of tea and nurse her full stomach, so she resolved to wait until they reached her shop. 

She grabbed her keys from where they were miraculously in her skirt pocket and unlocked the shop, more for show than anything else. She found that when people saw you walk into a seemingly unlocked shop in busy Soho, London, they got ideas about entering without permission. The two immortal beings made their way into the building, Aziraphale bustling and Crowley slinking. 

Aziraphale quickly made herself and Crowley a cup of tea each, heaping sugar into Crowley’s and definitely not miracling the kettle to boil faster. Now that the thought of Crowley moving in had crossed her mind she couldn’t wait another moment to ask her demonic counterpart. It truly felt like a matter of life or death. Or rather, survival or discorporation. 

She joined Crowley in the sitting room, wordlessly handing her her steaming beverage and settling in excitedly in her armchair. She didn’t even bother to wait for her tea to cool, taking a few scalding sips just to seem a little more natural. Unfortunately, Crowley beat her to the punch. 

“What’s got you looking so joyful, angel?” Crowley prodded, smirking over the rim of what has become ‘her’ cup as a result of her using it whenever she was over, which was basically always.

“Dear, do you want to move in?” Aziraphale blurted, fast and rather clumsily but certainly lacking no enthusiasm.

“Yes.” The demon said immediately, with no change in her demeanour. 

This puzzled Aziraphale, as she had been expecting more of a reaction than that. “Yes? Is that all? Are you not surprised?” 

The demon laughed heartily, genuinely. “Of course it’s a yes, and no, I’m not surprised, Angel. I basically live here already, may as well make it official.” 

It was only when Aziraphale huffed at Crowley rolling her eyes that she realised she wasn’t wearing her glasses. She must have been so excited about asking the demon to move in that she completely missed her removing the one accessory that always stayed on (excluding when they were absolutely sloshed, of course). There was something different about Crowley’s yellow eyes, now. Something that shone in them from across the small distance of the living room. Something that had Aziraphale up and walking across to sit next to her without really registering it. 

The angel reached over and cupped Crowley’s jaw, relishing the hitch in breath it caused. She knew what she was doing, but truly, in that moment, didn’t have the self control to stop it. Looking at Crowley, at her wide, beautiful eyes, having just asked her to move in and her saying yes (yes!) it seemed as good a time as any. Crowley seemed to clue into what was happening and Aziraphale laughed. 

They were in love with each other, it really wasn’t much of a secret. Before, the two things stopping them was their respective Head Offices, and Aziraphale’s own need to go slow. But the events of the Almost-End-Of-The-World had freed them of their heavenly and hellish duties, and Aziraphale didn’t have a bone in her body that told her this was too fast right now. She wasn’t scared of rejection. As an angel she sensed love and it rolled off Crowley in waves, but she could see Crowley didn’t have the same luxury. The demon looked apprehensive but excited, and Aziraphale knew that if she couldn’t sense her love, she’d have to make it more obvious.

“My dear,” Aziraphale whispered tenderly, pouring every ounce of love she had into her tone. “You are the love of my life.” She had so many more words to say to Crowley, so much more she needed to tell her, but this was a start. After all, they had saved the world, Crowley was moving in with her and they had all the time in the world. 

Crowley’s eyes welled with tears that she couldn’t shed due to their serpentine nature. She swallowed and nodded sharply. “I love you, angel.” She croaked out, voice breaking completely with the endearment. 

Azirphale, rubbed her thumb over Crowley’s cheek and slowly pulled her in, planting a kiss on her lips. It was chaste, but filled with emotion, and she felt her own tears slipping into the kiss. She kissed Crowley with all the love she could muster, and being an angel and literally made of love, it was quite a substantial amount. 

This was the accumulation of thousands of years of dancing around one another. Of loving the other wholly but being unable to show it. The absolutely ineffability of their love coming to a head in a soft, perfect embrace. 

They pulled away, not for breath but just so Aziraphale could look into those glowing eyes she loves so much. She felt like her heart might break, too full of love to stay intact. And, looking into Crowley’s soft eyes she could feel she felt the same. 

“I love you.” Aziraphale whispered, all through the evening and late into the night and for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, they are greatly appreciated!!!!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
